Aftermath
by Prince Briar
Summary: This is set just after the movie. Maleficent and Aurora confront some ...confusing feelings, including a slight problem of falling in love- with the wrong person- or faery... (This is a Very high T, but I'll make it M, just to be safe.) Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Rose awoke at dawn, watching in awe as the golden sunlight beamed through the tree where she slept, her godmother's tree. Its fiery light lit up the Moors, and Aurora gasped as for the first time, she saw the sunrise from such great heights.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" asked a familiar voice.

"Godmother!" exclaimed Rose, twisting around to see Maleficent. Immediately, she sprang up, turning to face the faery she had for so long called 'godmother,' and leapt into her arms. Maleficent stumbled back a couple feet, but cradled Rose close to her. "I've missed you so much!"

"Little beastie, it's only been a night, you know," Maleficent murmured, but her eyes sparkled all the same. "Did Balthazar let you in?"

"I know, I know, but I still missed you! And yes, he did," repeated Rose, still embracing her godmother tightly. She eventually loosened her grip, but instead of releasing the faery, she just leaned in closely, deeply inhaling a whiff of the fresh scent of pine and strawberries. She reveled in their closeness, and shut her eyes.

After a moment, Maleficent leaned away, eyes dark. "I-I need to attend to the matters of the Moors. You should be in your kingdom, not associating with the menace that caused the near downfall of your human province.

Rose blinked, eyes bursting open, shock practically radiating from her. "I…I… You're not a menace, Godmother!" She rushed back to the faery, and wrapped her in an embrace even firmer than before. "You're my Godmother! You're the Protector of the Moors, and a faery that has been wronged by the humankind, but never a menace!"

Maleficent tried to pull away, growing more uncomfortable by the second, shoving Rose's arms away from her, but Rose resisted with a steely grip. "Beastie, I… Please, just go." She turned, preparing to walk away, but Rose simply enfolded her in a hug again. The older woman faltered, and sank into Rose. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and lowered her head to the Queen's shoulder, tears welling in her eyes.

"Godmother! What's wrong?" exclaimed Rose as she saw the tears spilling out from Maleficent's dull golden eyes. She nearly never displayed outward emotions. With no response, the girl began to grow even more worried, and laid the silently weeping faery on the ground. "You need to rest," Rose murmured, and laid down next to her.

Maleficent shivered, and clenched Rose tighter, before wrapping her dark wings around them. "Please… don't g-go…" she whispered as her voice trailed off, eyes already beginning to blink closed from lack of sleep.

"I won't leave you, Godmother. I promise," she said to the faery, and shut her eyes, drowning out the forest as a wave of sleep hit her, her last vision burned on her eyelids- a pale, weeping faery, who had watched over her for her entire lifetime, somehow even more supernatural and beautiful in her sorrow.

Diablo alit on a branch above them, still clothed in his raven form. He smiled down at the scene, chuckling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so second chapter's out. How do you like it? Am I doing okay? I just love them. I mean how can you not? They're so perfect together it's unbelievable. Or maybe that's just me.**

**Idk. Is it good? And I'll take prompts. PM me.**

* * *

Maleficent screamed within her dream, shuddering and thrashing around in her sleep. Unbeknownst to the sleeping Rose, her restless slumber was filled with nightmares.

_Stephen was there, and he handed her a flask of wine, but instead of drinking it, she slashed him in the throat- but he was now Briar Rose, with claw marks ripped open along her throat, scarlet blood gushing out, and Maleficent leapt forward, tried to stem the bleeding, but she was too late, and Rose's head soon lolled to one side, and went limp in the faery's arms._

_Suddenly, the sky was a storm of fire and the men were firing arrow after arrow and catapults were rocketing projectiles, and her wings were taken away and she was chained and tortured and then she broke free and ran and ran and there was Rose but she was in turn sprinting away… but then she returned with the wings and Maleficent took to the skies, but Rose was slaughtered by the hordes of men…. 'Beastie,' she called, but with no answer. 'Beastie!' she screamed, "Beastie!" and then the dream shattered into wisps of black smoke and fire filled the sky once again and-_"Godmother!"

"Godmother! Are you alright?" frantically asked Rose.

"Beastie…" Maleficent shivered and clutched the girl tightly, not quick to forget her terrifying nightmare. "Beastie," she repeated, this time with a fraction more confidence. "Oh, Beastie," she cried and squeezed Rose, drawing herself as close as possible, wrapping her wings even more fully around them. She allowed herself, for the second time in as many days, to weep. "Rose… I-I thought…. I thought I'd l-lost you…" Maleficent sobbed, and buried her horned head in her beastie's shoulder.

Rose relaxed in the faery's grip, but clenched her firmly in a hug, gently rocking her. She offered the only comfort she could, the warmth and closeness of her own body, cradling Maleficent's head against her chest, and gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh… I'm here… It'll all be alright, Godmother, you'll be okay…" The girl then slowly unraveled one of the older woman's hands from behind her, and Rose gently entwined her fingers with Maleficent's. This action seemed to bring her comfort, so she squeezed the hand more tightly, pressing it against her chest.

Maleficent still had tears pouring from her eyes, but her body was racked with silent sobs now, and Rose could feel the vibrations through her body. She struggled to stand up, Rose, of course, fighting against it, but the faery managed to win this simple battle. She released Rose, but wound her fingers even tighter, on the one hand. Rose then broke this bond, only to step even closer to Maleficent, looking straight into her eyes. The woman's eyes had always captivated the young Queen; their golden depths lit up with embers of green, a fiery mix that swirled, glowing like miniature suns. Leaning closer without even realizing it, she stood up on her tiptoes, and attempted to match her eye level to the faery's. Maleficent, too, leaned in marginally, lowering her face, and Rose leaned up and in. Rose glanced to the other woman's eyes- they were swirling a darker gold than usual, and purple sparks appeared, flashing rapidly. They also seemed to be darkening, by the moment, as Rose leaned nearly close enough to kiss.

Almost simultaneously, Maleficent took time to peer into the Queen's eyes. Their normally iridescent shade of sky blue had dulled to an intense cobalt, and then the faery inhaled an audible breath, turning to face away from Rose.

"I… I'm so sorry, Godmother… I didn't mean to, I'm so, so sorry- it was an accident, I mean I-"

A pair of cold, soft lips cut off the rest of her sentence.

* * *

**A/N(2): I stole the last line from 'Ice Witch'- a Frozen 'fic. But it fits, hey?**

**Review please! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, another chapter. Love ya!**

* * *

A pair of cold, soft lips cut off the rest of her sentence.

_Rose gasped, and her thoughts immediately flew apart. Godmother…Maleficent…. Is kissing me?_

She shivered, clutching at Maleficent's back, fingers fondling her wings. Rose pressed forward, and brought one hand up to cup the faery's cheek, thumb caressing her cheek. She eagerly kissed back, moaning lightly into the kiss. Finally, gasping for air, she drew away, inhaling deep breaths.

Rose glanced into the other woman's eyes, seeing their gold-green depths obscured by an emotion she now recognized as lust. Then, she dove back into Maleficent, kissing her more passionately, gently swiping her tongue along the faery's lower lip, and felt her smile into the kiss. Immediately, Maleficent cooperated, opening her mouth all too readily. For the first time, Rose felt an alien sensation, but certainly one she could get used to, tongue brushing hers, and she moaned under her breath. _'Godmother…'_ she murmured, and said faery smiled, before delving back onto the girl.

As Rose continued her explorations of the faery's mouth, she felt a feathery light touch on her side, a tender caressing motion. Then, she replicated it, with a touch more daring. She brushed her fingers up, exploring all around the other woman's body, slowly creeping up towards her breasts. When at last Rose's wandering hands reached their destination, Maleficent gave a quiet, breathy moan, followed immediately by a throatier one, and Rose swallowed, desire bursting within her.

With a hungry gleam sparkling in her eyes, the young lady easily pulled off the upper portion of Maleficent's dress, and set to work on her breasts. She gently groped the beautiful globes, and lowered her mouth to the faery's right nipple. Rose gave a cautious lick, and when that was well-received, she eagerly began to lick and suck on the perky nub. With her right hand, she tweaked the other nipple, provoking a mouthful of gasps and moans from the other woman.

A strange fire had begun burning in Rose's lower abdomen, one she could not recognize. But the more she seemed to pleasure her guardian, the hotter this fire burned, and she herself soon gave a breathy moan. Suddenly filled with desire, she tore off the rest of the garments shielding her from the faery's body, and made her way down to the delicate flesh between her legs. She cautiously placed a hand over this flesh, and found that it was burning hot and soaking wet.

Rose fumbled around, looking for some way to elicit a response, when the seemingly unresponsive faery placed a hand over hers, and directed her to a thin slit. Rose felt around this, and then found a tiny nub above it, which sent tingles through Maleficent's body. She caressed this bump, and watched as the woman gave a loud, articulate moan, shuddering madly. As she slipped a finger, then two, inside the slit that Maleficent had so kindly directed her to, Rose began madly pumping them in and out of the woman.

_"Rose!"_ the faery screeched, as she shivered and came down from her momentary high. She was still shaking, but she sat up and held Rose. "Oh, Beastie…" she murmured.

"Yes, Godmother?" Rose smirked and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Beastie," whispered Maleficent.

In an instant, the arrogant smirk fell away, replaced by a kind, sincere smile. "I love you too, Godmother," she said, and gently pressed her lips to the faery's.

* * *

**Did I mention I kind of suck at smut?**


End file.
